End To Eternity
by val'tanelle
Summary: KH/BBS AU Ventus is a prodigy with a brother complex, member of Eternity. He is carefree and lacks ambition in life, until Sora’s innocent questions becomes a threat to stability. He now must choose his brother’s life or a world without Sora.
1. Dearly Beloved

**End To Eternity  
By Himig**

**Summary:** [KH/BBS AU] Ventus is a prodigy with a brother complex, member of Eternity. He is carefree and lacks ambition in life, until Sora's innocent questions becomes a threat to stability. He now must choose his brother's life or a world without Sora.

**Author's Note:** LOL it started with a school life sort-of KH like story when it turned to THIS. No, it evolved from plenty of ideas XD I was so bored. Just updated my fanfics (and failing to receive estimated reviews…again!) so I toyed around…

A fangirlfic.

**Warning:** FANGIRLFIC

**

* * *

End To Eternity**

**Chapter I: Dearly Beloved

* * *

**

"Happy birthday, Sora!"

Birthdays were always something to look forward to. There were gifts, food, and special things you can do without getting into trouble. People do you favors and are extra kind to you. For five-year-old Sora, it was the day his big brother, Ventus would come home and bring him new toys.

Sora received an alarm clock (as big as a small ball) from Ventus, because Sora would be going to kindergarten. But Sora knew his brother well based from experience that this was no boring clock.

"What does it do?" Sora asked, quietly and full of focus as he inspected the round object.

Ventus chuckled. "It tells you what time it is and rings when you need to wake up."

"Not that wan!" Sora whined. "Does it make me candy?"

"Nope," Ventus answered, letting his brother get worked up.

"Tell me!" he cried out, but he continued to experiment with his tiny figures on the object. "Does it call Santa?"

"I wish."

"Does it make me friends?"

Ventus's eyebrows creased. Even their mother stopped from cleaning the table.

Sora noticed the many eyes on him, the extra attention that he stopped from fidgeting on with the gift. "Wat? What issit?" he asked, now tugging Ventus's pants.

"Sora?"

"Yea?" Sora's attention span suddenly forgot the odd silence and continued with his experimentation.

"Why would you want to make friends?"

"'Cuz you're not always a-round. I want new friends to play with."

Ventus glanced at his mother, who resumed washing the dishes.

"Don't you play with Riku?"

Sora stopped and pondered. "I do, but he's not weally my friends. He pushes me to the ground. It's mean." Something clicked. Sora's eyes widened. He set the clock on the ground carefully and saw pretty, colorful lights dance from it whilst a gentle lullaby of a piano play.

"Wow, you made it work!" Ventus said, smiling and bending down to see as well.

"There'sh something inside." Sora decided not to lift the clock. He cocked his neck and stared at the holographic image at the center where the hands of the clock pointed to numbers.

"Can you read what time it is?"

"Duuuh!" Sora exclaimed. "It's 6 o'clock. See," Sora brought the thing up in the air and showed it to his curious big brother with outstretched arms. "See, can you see? There, the hands! It's 6 o'clock! It means it's 6 o'clock."

Ventus nodded. "Yea, I see those hands. But wait, what's that?" Ventus pointed at the holographic image.

"Where?" Sora tiptoed to look, forgetting it was his hands carrying the magnificent clock. "It's a picture."

"Picture? Of what?"

"That's you." Sora craned his neck at Ventus, his tiny finger pointing at the image. Their faces were just several inches apart. "That's you. It's Venny."

"And?"

"There's Mommy."

"And?"

"Stop saying 'and?'…" Sora pointed at the image again. "That's you, and that's Mommy. Is that Daddy?"

"And?"

"I said shtop saying 'and?', Venny!" Sora scolded, hitting Ventus on the head with a knuckle.

"Ow…sorry, Sora."

"That's okay," Sora said dismissively, jabbing a finger at the image again. "So there's Venny, Mommy, Daddy…I don't get it, Venny!"

Ventus leaned closer and pointed at his image. "Do you see me?"

"I do. That's Venny. That's you!"

"How about the cute baby I'm holding?"

"I see it…is that you, too, Venny?"

"No, that's you, Sora."

Sora brought the giant alarm clock in front of his face and stared at it. "Woooooow!"

Ventus grinned and pointed at Sora's giant mouth. "Sora, there's a bee flying in your mouth!"

"Wah!"

Sora shut his mouth quickly and took a step backward to dodge the bee he has yet to see. Ventus caught the giant alarm clock with a hand, set it aside, and proceeded to tickle his little brother, who have fallen after losing his balance.

"You…haha…liar, Venny! Haha – there's no – hahaha – bee!"

"There is! You swallowed it, Sora!"

"No – haha, I didn't! Haha!"

Ventus lifted his little brother in the air. His brother was heavier again, whereas he remembered lifting him just a year ago when he was as light as a feather. Sora giggled at the tinge of excitement from being lifted in the air. Ventus had pulled Sora in and had kissed him on his forehead, before embracing his little brother tightly.

"Sora, the song's called 'Dearly Beloved'," he told his brother, carrying him on one arm and raising the giant clock to Sora with his other hand.

Sora clung to his brother with his arms around his neck. He released a hand and held on the clock, caressing the cold metal surface slowly. A tear escaped his eyes as Sora heavily yawned.

"Why are you crying, Sora?" Ventus teased his voice now quiet and low as he cradled Sora a bit.

"I'm not crayi-ing…" Sora furiously rubbed his whole face with his arm, then yawning again. Sora leaned on his brother's chest and embraced his neck. "Venny…"

"Yea?" he whispered.

"Wake me up later, kay? I'm sleepy." The boy's eyes had longed dropped and he was fast asleep, cradled on his brother's arms while _Dearly Beloved_ soothed his soundless dreams.

"Sure," Ventus whispered again, before giving his brother another kiss on the forehead. In a much gentler and quiet voice, he said: "Happy birthday, Sora."

The faint voice abruptly let out a short yelp, hearing a blood-churning scream erupt from where his mother should be.

"Mom!" Ventus cried out, deciding not to leave Sora down and bring him to the kitchen. He swung out an arm and summoned his Keyblade. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Mom…" he called again, this time much quieter like the silence.

Someone had just turned off the light. Ventus adjusted his eyes to the darkness, embracing Sora tightly with his other hand.

"…STOP!" he cried out all of a sudden, bringing freeze in his environment. "Firaga!" he whirled his Keyblade that incinerated into crispy fire. Ventus made a quick look around his temporarily lighted environment – there was no one.

Ventus caught his Keyblade as time resumed normally. Just as he did, he felt a strong force behind him. Following his instincts, Ventus brought his weapon above and blocked a swing. The two weapons clashed. Ventus jumped back to gain some space, but his back crashed with the kitchen wall. It wasn't safe to fight here, but it was worse outside, he could guess.

"_There's an ambush outside,"_ he thought. He wasn't paranoid; he was sure there was an enemy. He didn't know who, but surviving and protecting Sora was his top priority.

He moved around and went to the door – lights were turned off again. Just as he was about to open the door, a cold metal sliced through his side. Ventus cursed himself for not noticing something down sloppily, but he couldn't fight back with Sora in his arm. His keyblade completely vanished as his hand tried to stop the bleeding. He backed off, his side bleeding, and by chance he was right beside the light switch. When the lights turned on, Ventus holding his breath, now cornered with Sora with him, he was aghast.

"Mom?"

It was definitely their mother, wielding a kitchen knife that was tainted by her own son's blood.

His mother didn't respond. Ventus sensed no outer presence or abnormalities; beyond this psychic training, as her son, he knew she was being normal.

Rather, normal in a sense she was doing this in her own will, which isn't really normal to stab a son.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Put Sora down."

Ventus froze. He was sure this was his mother, but he obliged. Sora was still fast asleep.

"Mom…"

"Get away from Sora."

Ventus saw his mother edging near his brother. This alarmed Ventus. Without thinking, he took Sora up in his arms again and threw whatever he can hold on: which turned out to be a family photo on the wall.

His mother put her arms to protect her face and Ventus made a safe distance between him and his crazy mother.

"What are you planning to do?!" he demanded, enough to cause his brother to sir from his deep sleep.

His mother hissed through gritted teeth, her arms bleeding. "Ventus?"

Ventus was now even more confused, but still cautious. "What?"

His mother heavily sighed and dropped the knife.

"What are you doing?"

"You're my son, aren't you?" she said with a chuckle. "I can't be wrong…I hope."

"What are you talking about?"

"Get your hands dressed, Ven," she said quietly, sinking at the floor.

Ventus could easily deal with that with curing magic. He was concerned with what just went in his mother's head to attack him.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ventus asked, approaching his pale mother.

"You attacked me just now."

"No, that was you."

"Before that."

Ventus stared at his mother, wide-eyed. "I heard you scream…"

"That's because you attacked me."

Ventus was quite too shocked to say anything.

If he _did_ attack her, then was she hurt?

Ventus re-summoned his Keyblade and swung the weapon high up, muttering, "Cure."

The pain from their wounds quickly subsided, though their bodies were just given extra power in the blood to work on the wound, like adrenaline to the body.

Later on, when Sora woke up, he was in his room. As much as he'd like to go to where his brother was, the lullaby from the giant clock lulled him back to sleep. He was quite scared though; he knew someone was watching him, and it wasn't Ventus.

Even though the said someone looked exactly like him.


	2. Dive Into The Heart

**End To Eternity**

**Chapter II: Dive Into The Heart  


* * *

**

It was early morning. The sun was still pale, yet its warmth was perfect to content the heat Ventus needed to match the chilly sea breeze. He looked above and saw the clear azure sky. Trained with experienced eyes, he can make out the faded glow of the stars.

Ventus closed his eyes and breathed in the air of the salty seas. He loved this place, loved his world, loved the sea, loved the air, and loved the land. On his right hand a glimmer sparkled until constellations formed and there came a gray weapon: a large, key-like structured sword with a curved backbone from the rounded hilt to the back of the teeth. The teeth had five metallic teeth, becoming bigger starting from the bottom. The chains holding the Keychain jingled like bells.

Ventus was set to go. He threw the weapon called the Keyblade in the air and stayed suspended there, where the mechanism activated for plates to stretch. Ventus hopped on top of the plates. The board shook a little, but Ventus had the perfected, practiced balance for it. Light from the Keyblade glowed as energy filled it, reaching the Keychain through the chains, erupting to small bursts of light.

Ventus felt on the board to activate his armor. It was a pain back then to wear it piece by piece manually, but the Keyblade heard the reasoning with the discomfort and had set a switch for it conjure it for its master on its own. A very handy, convenient thing, seriously.

Ventus was no longer recognizable clad in grey metal armor. His board flew off in blinding speed, the force repelled by the orb protecting him from resistance as he flew higher in altitude. The Keychain was blinking in a countdown. When it wildly shone, light particles became visible in front of Ventus and a Keyhole formed from the particles. Ventus pointed the teeth of the board and light enveloped him through as he warped.

Space was blank and dark, but it was always full of stars. He could just wrap directly to a star, specifically to Radiant Garden, but he wanted to skate freely into space – again.

It was a hobby – a bad hobby at times. Ventus's board suddenly shivered from a force from behind. Before Ventus could look behind, someone zoomed past him, riding on a Keyboard modified to a board as well. The armored person looked past his shoulder and nodded at Ventus – haughtily.

Ventus, sensing who it was, accepted the challenge. He lowered his knees and sped past the stranger, kicking the board to flip and then spinning in a spiral in the void. The stranger copied him, but this time adding a dangerous jump after the spin, setting him feet above the suspended board.

Ventus had many tricks up his sleeves though. He bent down his legs again and decided to play with zero gravity. He skid his board to the side, perfectly flying ninety degrees from normal standing position. He increased his velocity and made a sudden stop, causing some burst of light from his Keychain and a wonderful force to jump in the void but still land safely.

The stranger no longer copied his moves and proceeded to fly right onto him. Ventus wasn't perturbed, even though the stranger was dangerously going to collide with him. The stranger pushed the board down to dive under Ventus while he brought his body up above the young man. Ventus realized how he was overtaken when the stranger reunited with his board.

Ventus was up for another round when the stranger opened the Keyhole to Radiant Garden. Ventus knew it was over then and followed the stranger to the place, warping with light enveloping them again.

* * *

Ventus was met by lots of shrubs and trees as he wildly controlled the board, trying to dodge the force of nature. He was covering his face with his arms – he had no idea where he was heading.

"OOFF!" he exclaimed as a tree branch got a hold of his board and inertia told him he would land straight flat on the ground.

"Ouch...what just…"

Ventus heard laughter coming from a boy not far from his age. This was the stranger he suspected to be.

"Hahaha, Ven, that was _priceless_! The great Ventus crashing on an entrance." Ventus heard the boy clapping. He could see him smirking without looking.

"Van, mature as ever…not." Ventus stood up, dusting his new set of clothes and trying to get rid of the leaves in his shirt.

Vanitas pulled some leaves off from Ventus's hair, but suddenly went crazy to mess it up.

"Hey!" he growled, suddenly calling forth his Keyblade and swinging it at Vanitas. Vanitas responded easily with his own Keyblade, featuring an elegant black version that had a number eight structure. Its teeth were like a double-edged axe. Vanitas's Keyblade was a wonderful art form; it was symmetric.

"Haha."

Ventus huffed. "Was your time reversed or something?"

Vanitas crossed his arms, his shoulder-length black hair waving. "I'm not that weak to be affected." He recalled his Keyblade. Ventus did the same. "How's Sora?"

The duo walked up the hill, going to the residential city of Radiant Garden.

"He just turned six," he told Vanitas. "He liked the gift. Thanks for the tinkering."

Vanitas coughed. "_Tinkering_ is such an insulting word."

"All right. Modifications, happy?"

"Damage done already, Ven."

"Drama queen."

Vanitas smirked, shaking his head slowly. "This is getting childish and old."

"You started it."

"That's because you never changed."

The duo reached the residential area, where streets and sidewalks were wide. Most were walking leisurely through the place, while those with tired legs took the smoke-free public vehicles.

Ventus suddenly stopped and pointed his thumb at a store. Vanitas quirked an eyebrow, but went along anyway. The two entered the store, Vanitas discovering what the store was, which only raised his curiosity. After receiving the bought items, packaged in plastic, Ventus dug a hand in and then gave Vanitas a cold treat on a popsicle.

"Try it."

"What's this?" Vanitas removed the plastic covering and saw that it was an ice cream.

Ventus had his own and immediately placed it inside his mouth. Vanitas was disgusted.

"No manners as usual, I see."

"Jush try it," he insisted, his mouth full with the popsicle.

Vanitas hesitantly obliged, taking a reasonable bite. The piece melted instantly in his mouth.

"It's salty…but sweet," he added, tasting the aftertaste.

"Tastes good?"

"Quite," he answered. "Any particular reason for this?"

Ventus grinned. "It's our recipe."

"This ice cream?" Vanitas asked, bewildered. "Really?"

"Yep," he said, taking a huge bite from the popsicle. "It's not that popular, but it's special for me. It was Sora's idea, haha."

"What's it called?"

Ventus shrugged. "Never gave it a name…" Ventus then proceeded to walk toward the square, where a giant castle floated.

"Never named it?" Vanitas repeated, astounded. "That's crazy!" he chased Ventus. "At least name it!"

"You name it, then."

"I can't do that!"

"I give you permission to."

"You can't do that!"

"Hey, Van."

Vanitas's posture relaxed, blinking an eye at Ventus as they walked. "Yea?"

Ventus was silent, now deep in thought. "Last night, someone attacked my mother."

"Is she fine?"

"Yea…but she said…" Ventus looked up and so did Vanitas – they were looking at nothing in particular. They _sensed_ something.

"There's a…Ven!"

"Let's deal with the Distortion first," Ventus said, immediately going in a seemingly random direction. Vanitas nodded, disappearing elsewhere.

A Distortion was easy to spot because of its physical characteristics that doesn't match with the normal characteristics of the world. In short, it didn't take a genius to spot one, but most Distortions were actually difficult to locate and spot, because they quickly merge with their environment. Despite the physical features that they seem to belong, its matter cannot merge with the matter of the environment, and thus becomes an anti-matter, destroying the area in void.

Eternity's main job was to destroy Distortions to protect the worlds from harm. Normally, the MCP was enough to suppress the Distortions though strong barriers between worlds, but even with humanity's latest knowledge of magic and technology, there were still unknown factors that they could not be eliminated easily.

Ventus went to the alleys, keeping his senses sharp. What was strange about this Distortion was it was in Radiant Garden, where MCP was exactly in. The defense in Radiant Garden is _strong_.

Ventus reached the outskirts of the residential area. He summoned his Keyblade and sensed the strong Distortion nearby.

"_This is…_"

There was burst of green flames behind him. Ventus didn't flinched; his reflexes called him to defend his back immediately. His Keyblade was raised, but he made no reckless move or intention to attack.

The green flames cracked madly, along with the foul smell of the dead. Ventus was tempted to cover his nose. The stench was so foul that the flames in front of him were like something from Hell. But Ventus was quite familiar what Hell looks like, so it was only metaphorically speaking.

A black crow with a huge beak (like a long nose) screeched and descended onto the green flames. A dark, disembodied figure was slowly forming and in a puff of smoke, there appeared a tall, green-skinned lady clad in black, velvet robes, red lipstick on her lips, and purple shadings on his eyelids. The fairy's hair was the strangest of all, taking the form of two, black horns. Considering this was Maleficent, the fairy of Death, there was no surprise.

"Maleficent," Ventus said in a threatening voice, his weapon still raised.

Maleficent's dragon eyes (as the rumor says) looked down at the Keyblade warrior haughtily. "Lower your weapon, warrior. Are you not aware at whose presence you stand before?"

"The Law does not exempt even the lawmakers, great Fairy. There is a risk of Distortions in your presence…no, at this rate, MCP's already destroying Distortions your mere presence had created."

"Worlds will not be destroyed by mere Distortions," the fairy said sardonically. "You underestimate what you do not know. Distortions cannot touch Keyholes, so the world's perfectly fine." Maleficent then smiled, a wicked smile. "What Distortions bring however…is doubt and people are restless when in doubt."

"Great Fairy, please wrap to a space-neutral zone," Ventus said, giving his final warning. Keyblade warriors were warned during their training of words that would stir confusion in them. It was ironic that these words could only come from those above them, whom they presumably work under.

Maleficent's eyelids dropped. "How rude…" her thin lips muttered. "Perhaps you failed to distinguish the Distortion waves…"

Ventus straightened up. "Pardon?"

"My wrap was intercepted by a Distortion. Perhaps your friend would encounter that Distortion…but I doubt that."

Finally, Ventus de-summoned his weapon. "Excuse me, great Fairy. You shouldn't be telling me this." Ventus completely halted any sign of aggressiveness, putting his hands at his sides and bowing his head. "My apologies."

"I accept," she said non-caringly, no longer interested in the conversation. "Accompany me, Ventus, Light's Chosen. Who knows where and when my wrap will be intercepted again."

Ventus froze. He didn't want to ditch Vanitas, who could be eliminating Distortions right now. He didn't fear for his life; Vanitas was a skilled Keyblade warrior, but leaving all the work to him…

"Master Xehanort is about to summon his apprentice," Maleficent said impatiently, having sensed Ventus's dilemma. "Let us go."

Ventus nodded. "Yes, My Dear."

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and conjured a Keyhole, but Maleficent stopped him. His arm tried not to flinch upon contact with the bony hands.

"No, we will travel by my prowess. I cannot succumb to the Light."

"Very well." Ventus was a bit anxious; he had faced Darkness only during training.

Maleficent looked at him knowingly with another wicked smile. "Frightened of Darkness, I see."

"Kinda…" Ventus muttered. He cleared his throat, catching himself. "I've never faced Darkness outside training."

"Darkness is just like Light." Maleficent raised her hands. Green flames burned the small area, but no trace was left behind. "It requires focus of the mind…but the Light is more lenient when it comes to…consequences.

"Before Light, there was Darkness. Darkness is the power used to manipulate Light but Light's nature suppresses Darkness. Light's need for existence comes at the expense of Darkness…Darkness is feared because mortals are drawn to the primordial essence of life that will definitely stir Lunacy should they forget the Light."

Ventus was tempted to ask. Maleficent was _welcoming_ him to ask, but this was what they should _never_ do. Never answer the door when it's Darkness knocking.

"Great Fairy…"

Maleficent smiled. "Yes?"

"What's your Light, keeping you from Lunacy?"

"Oh?" Maleficent looked at the portal she began summoning. "I supposed you are curious at what Light the fairy of _death _holds…fairies exists only with power. I supposed power itself is my Light…I don't speak on behalf of the other fairies, though," she added with a bitter tone. "They seem to have _Light_ inborn."

Ventus smiled slightly, chuckling. He followed Maleficent onto the dark, swirling portal.

Maleficent heard him chuckle, but made no further comment. "Do not be a disappointment, Light's Chosen. I would be among those who would laugh at you should you fall into Lunacy in the Moon Wrap."

"I doubt that," Ventus replied light-heartedly, intriguing the fairy. "I have a Light that's greater than the worth of all worlds."

Ventus would have probably been comfortable throughout the trip had he not heard what the fairy commented with a definite cold smirk before entering the Moon Wrap.

"I can't wait to see what happens on that Light's destruction."


	3. Olympus Coliseum

**End To Eternity**

**Chapter III: Olympus Coliseum

* * *

**

The portal vanished behind the fairy and the Keyblade warrior within a matter of seconds. Ventus had no idea how long he was going to accompany the sinister fairy, but the destination piqued his interest.

Ventus had never been to the Olympus Coliseum. He saw that many unfamiliar faces around behind stanchions with red ropes turned away from their chatter to look at the visitor. Ventus spotted many underworld denizens grinning at the sight of the fairy of death. None of them were in the rank to approach and speak to the great Maleficent though. They simply bowed their heads or raised the wine they had for her. Maleficent ignored their gestures with her cold indifference.

As they walked down the red carpet toward the entrance to the coliseum, Ventus can hear murmurs he couldn't decipher, but he had the feeling it was about the Keyblade warrior accompanying a dark fairy.

Maleficent stopped below the stairs of the entrance, her head simply looking in thin air patiently. The crowd at the sidelines gasped when red light covered the whole place in the blink on an eye, followed by blue smoke and the ruler of the Underworld himself, Hades.

"AHAHA!" The god maniacally laughed out in his entrance. The flames on his head burned wildly that excited many underworld denizens. When Hades regained composure he coolly swiped a hand up his forehead and graciously bowed to Maleficent.

"Fairy of death, how nice to see you."

"I can say…almost the same thing to you, Hades."

Hades had that kind grin on – too sweet and too kind that it sickened Ventus. The god of the Underworld had always been unusual and really vicious. Ventus saw the god's cold blue eyes snap at him.

"Ooh, who's this?" he asked in a sickening sugary voice. Hades disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and reappeared just behind Ventus. Ventus's instincts kicked in that he swung his arm with an armed Keyblade and just _threatened_ the host of the event in front of everyone.

"Woah, woah, kid!" Hades said, raising his arms against the pointed Keyblade.

Ventus quickly de-summoned his Keyblade and was about to bow his head in apology when Maleficent touched him on the shoulder to silence him.

"It is not safe to play tricks on trained instincts," Maleficent said sagely.

"You've got a Keyblade warrior with you?" Hades asked in a disbelievingly act of surprise. Ventus saw the god grin mischievously at him. "…niiiiice….in fact, I think I've seen him before. Where, oh where…" The god tapped his chin, pretending to think. "OH, it's that prodigy from the…oh, I don't know, Keyblade training school…VENTUS!" Hades dramatically conjured red fire from hell into thin air.

Maleficent was clearly unimpressed of the unnecessary acts and pitiful intimidation. She began to turn and walk toward the coliseum. But Hades was persistent – and damn straight confident. He reappeared right in front of Maleficent with a sneaky face.

"You know," he whispered. "I'd like it if I can borrow that Keyblade warrior with you."

"_Please say no, please say no, please say no,_" Ventus chanted in his mind, trying not to look desperate and holding to a poker-face.

He didn't see Maleficent's expression whether an agreement came between the two. She merely turned to him and bore him her haughty eyes.

"Light's Chosen, Ventus, you're dismissed." Then Maleficent walked away, Hades' smile widening every beating second.

As much as Ventus would have taken the chance and disappeared without any word, this was Hades' queue to step in. And he was quick.

"So!" Hades said, reappearing in front of Ventus and clasping his hand together. "I guess you're free now!"

"…_this is not good,_" he thought grimly, hearing the crowd around him snickered and crept closer in his peripheral vision. Ventus smiled at Hades, trying to sneak out with words. "Actually, I was in the middle of eliminating Distortions when Maleficent requested me to escort her here."

"What a hard-working Keyblade warrior! Let's give him a round of applause!" Hades told the crowd, who exploded in laughter and jeeringly clapping.

"Well, sir-"

"Oh, Hades would do!"

"Hades. What event do you have here for today?" Ventus asked casually. Starting a conversation and using his patience to the fullest was the first trick.

Hades was a god full of deception. He could obviously see Ventus's. But of course, he played along. What fun would there be if he just…_break_ it?

"I'm glad you ask. Actually, I _did_ send you a letter of invitation."

Ventus frowned. "I never received one."

"That's a pity. I call this event…SPACE HEROES…versus UNDERWORLD MONSTERS. So there are a few Keyblade warriors participating…and tons of Underworld pets. I _think_ I forgot to feed them again." Hades pretended to gasp. "Fighting in an empty stomach! This is not good."

A wild cheer from the coliseum erupted, along with the roar of a giant Cerberus and the flicker of lights undeniably from a Keyblade.

"Oh, poor Cerberus. Three heads to feed but only one snack…er, opponent to satisfy his needs…"

"Who's fighting right now?"

"Hmm…I think it's that baldy guy with…white mustache and spooky yellow eyes…his apprentice. Whatever." Hades's temper suddenly flared as red fire burned from his head. "_So how about you and I see something in the Under—"_

Hades's was lost for words when Ventus leapt over him and ran toward the coliseum. The crowd "ooooh-ed" and quickly scattered at the sign the god of the Underworld was about to explode at the disrespect.

"_VEEEENTUU—"

* * *

_

"Van!" Ventus shouted, arriving by the coliseum without a single problem (guards tend to enjoy the show than secure). He saw his friend dodging a black flame from Cerberus while unprotected without his armor. "Van!"

Ventus jumped into the ring, summoning his Keyblade in a flash. "VAN, BACK!"

Vanitas landed on the ground weakly, his pants loud and evident. Cerberus's foot came crashing to where he is, until he rolled out of the way and retreated far to regain his strength. He saw the renowned prodigy spinning and casting his blazing Keyblade like a boomerang at the demon dog, hitting each head and aggravating them.

Cerberus roared angrily, spouting black flame with all three heads. Ventus bent his knees and jumped an incredible ten feet above the ground.

"_Aeroga!_" Ventus cried out, protecting him from the black flames. Even though he was successful at dodging the direct hit, the black flames were like smog too dangerous to get near. Aside from that intelligent point though, he had the tendency to go all out carelessly and with tremendous speed.

The said spell had became his trademark ever since. It did match well, as he was 'as quick as the wind'.

The flames of Cerberus rebounded to the three-headed demon like a form of sound refraction. Cerberus took no damage from the flames though, but the mutt was so numb with its own flames that it did not imagine the spectacle of Aeroga.

The exhaust stopped when Ventus whacked his Keyblade at Cerberus's chins with multiple spins in the air to increase the damage output. The underworld dog's knees ever slightly weakened, strong and powerful as it attempted to stomp the Keyblade Warrior once he reached the ground. Ventus never stayed his feet on the ground anyway. He simply catches force to get back in the air and dance with his Keyblade, furiously letting out golden sparks every hit, and Aeroga vigorously shielding him constantly.

After a few minutes, Ventus decided he had enough adrenaline and feel to blast a real finishing blow. His usual tactics don't exactly work well on big creatures with big stamina. His strength and magic were above average and were on par with each other, while his reflexes were excellent. He was flexible and adept, not a real powerhouse.

"LIGHT!" Ventus cried out, raising his Keyblade to the sky and a beam shot through the clouds as if reaching for something. The watching audience 'oh-ed', with two Keyblade Warriors quite impressed as well and one man with a very satisfied smirk in his face.

The act wasn't just for show. He felt warmth throughout his body and a focused, peaceful mind that thought of his brother at home. It was the source of his Light, his fondest memories. Kingdom Hearts can hear him, granting him strength through his Keyblade.

The audience waited in baited breath as Cerberus resumed its impatient attack. Ventus stayed put, his Aeroga disappearing as he pointed the bright tip end of his weapon to Cerberus. He twisted his wrist, causing the Keyblade to point horizontally. The Light locked onto Cerberus and instantly, the beast had collapsed to his knees before it could get its teeth on the boy.

Dusts have dispersed and the crowd had stood up to gather what happened. Immediately, they burst into disagreement and angry yells.

"What the Tartarus? That witch didn't kill it!" cried an angry audience.

Ventus frowned, aware of the cause for the uproar. He busied himself helping Vanitas, who thanked him for his intervention.

"Erm, is your Master here?" Ventus asked, remembering what Maleficent said.

Vanitas nodded. "But don't worry about it. He's not very strict."

"Cool, that's good," Ventus said, breathing a sigh of relief. But for a moment, Vanitas muttered something darkly, but Hades popping in broke his suspicion.

"Hey, hey, hey...what do we have here? Cerberus down, angry crowd...and TWO KEYHEAD VIRGINS UP AND ALIVE?" Hades shouted, overwhelming all noise and all color but red.

"Pardon me but we're just modest young men-"

"It was fair and square, Hades," Vanitas interrupted, shoving Ventus and clearing his throat.

"-and girls and boys are separated in the academy, you know. Because of distraction or something..."

"Studies say females learn better in a male-free environment," Vanitas said.

Ventus was about to say something smart when Hades hissed dangerously. The two of them backed off, but all was too late. Playtime was over.

"Well, I think it's just _fair_ to help Cerberus a bit...HELP HIM WITH REVENGE!"

The two warriors stepped a foot back in a familiar stance, Keyblades at their hands.

"Weren't we eating ice cream just now?" Ventus asked, annoyed.

"Everyone's a whacko," Vanitas said, shaking his head.

"You know what?" Ventus said, dropping his stance. "I'm just going to run and ditch you."

"_What?_"

Ventus made his was speedily outside the arena but Hades wasn't going to let him get away again. The ruler of the Underworld summoned angry flames to encircle them trapped.

"I'm going to kill you, Ventus," Vanitas snarled.

Ventus pointed at Hades. "Uh, put a lock-on on the right target, Van."

Hades screamed in rage and the two Keyblade Warriors engaged against the madman.

* * *

"Aren't you going to do _anything_ after graduation, Ven?"

Ventus plopped to the couch lazily. He winced from the muscle pain he got in the battle a few days ago against Hades. "I dunno. Give me a break, I got top marks in the academy."

Ventus had been staying at home since he didn't have any assignment yet. He wanted to see if they're mysterious attacker that night several days ago would show up. So far he sensed nothing strange in Destiny Islands.

His mother flipped through the pages of a book. "Doesn't real training start after school?"

Ventus stared at the ceiling. "Well, I should get a Master…"

"And who do you have in mind?"

He pretended to sleep on a pillow to hide his blush and muttered something.

"What was that?"

Ventus sighed, raising his head. "I don't have one in mind. I kind of thought…they'dinviteme…I don't know."

"Are you saying you can't approach one because you're too shy?" his mother asked.

Ventus scowled. "How'd you know?"

"You didn't break from your shell until second year in the academy," she answered. "How about Van's master?"

"No way," Ventus said. "We can't have the same Master. That'd be…awkward."

His mother began reading lazily. "You mean you don't want to endanger your friendship by student rivalry?"

Ventus stared at his mother's dull face intensely. "I don't know why we're even having this talk."

"VEEEENNNYYYY LETTER!" Sora's high-pitched cry interrupted. The kid came running into the room with an envelope in hand. Ventus went wide-eyed, snatching it. "What ish it, whatishit?"

Ventus checked the seal and read the contents. His face relaxed. "Nothing," he said. He thought he actually got an invite from a Master. "Just my first official World. I think I've gone to this place already."

"Finally, something to keep you out of the house," his mother said with a smile.

"Where are you going, Venny?" Sora asked, tilting his head to look up at his brother.

"Going out to patrol. I'll probably just sit and slack though." Ventus returned the paper inside the envelope, giving the name of the World one last look.

"Twilight Town, huh?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** By the kind-of-popular demand, I finished Chapter 3 and updated this fanfic. Do NOT expect an update for a very long while. I think I might manage to write something for Chapter 4. Maybe by a popular demand again I might. After all if people want to read it, I don't see why I shouldn't write more of it. It's a good thing I still remember the ideas I had for this fanfic and I think I might like the next one. Besides, I do miss the action of Kingdom Hearts. I enjoyed rereading this fic xD


End file.
